


True Resolve

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes all you need to make things happen is resolve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all you need to make things happen is resolve.

Title: True Resolve  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 4  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s prompt #96: Resolution  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Sometimes all you need to make things happen is resolve.

  
~

True Resolve

~

“This will be brilliant,” Hermione predicted. “A whole new year to do nothing but study. A fresh start.”

“Great,” Ron mumbled. “Are we _sure_ there aren't any more Dark wizards out there to vanquish? You know, so that we can be out of school again?”

“Hush, Ron.”

Harry laughed at his friends' antics, then sighed as he spotted Malfoy. “We all deserve a fresh start.”

Hermione followed his gaze. “Oh, but--”

Harry ignored Hermione and Ron, opting instead to walk towards Malfoy. This had been his top resolution this year, to let bygones be bygones. What better way to start?

~

“Don't look now,” Pansy whispered, “but Potter's on his way over.”

Draco's head snapped up. “What? Why?”

“Who knows?” Pansy shrugged, then stood up. “I doubt he wants to talk to me, though.”

“Wait--” But Pansy was already gone, and Draco steeled himself for a confrontation with Potter. There goes that resolution, he thought as Potter advanced, looking determined.

“Malfoy, I’d like to talk to you.”

Draco shrugged, gesturing to an empty seat. “What is it?”

“Now that the war’s over, I thought we could put the past behind us, be friends.” Potter held out his hand, and Draco blinked.

~

Malfoy hesitated, and Harry had a moment of doubt. Then, his hand was accepted. Harry smiled. “So, um, no more hexing, yeah?”

A smirk crossed Malfoy’s face. “Now why would I agree to that?” he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because friends don’t hex each other.”

“No?” Malfoy shrugged. “Is that your resolution? Some Gryffindor rule?”

Harry shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping. “This relationship is going to be interesting, isn’t it?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Relationship? Is that what you’re proposing?” He nodded towards Ron and Hermione. “What’ll _they_ think?”

Harry smiled. “They’ll adjust,” he predicted. _I hope._

~

“Weasley and Granger just gave me the dirtiest look,” Draco grumbled.

Harry sighed. “They’ll be all right.” Pulling Draco close, he rubbed his back soothingly. “They’ll have to be. It’s not as if we’re calling this off, after all.”

“I bet they wished you’d never made that resolution all those years ago,” Draco muttered.

Harry smiled. “They want to see me happy. They’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Draco pulled back. “So, shall we do this?”

“Yes.”

Hand in hand, they walked out, accompanied by music. And when they got to the altar, even Hermione and Ron were smiling.

~


End file.
